


Bradley in 2B Pencil

by alby_mangroves



Series: Fandomaid [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF, Real Person Fanart
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portrait, fandomaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for fandomaid auction winner. Pencil portrait based on requested reference photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bradley in 2B Pencil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the Fandomaid auction items for Philippines fundraiser. Thanks, anon bidder, for requesting this!

Drawn from [original photo reference](http://courtsorcerer.tumblr.com/post/54945960654/50-100-random-pictures-of-bradley-and-colin-this)

**[Tumblr](http://albymangroves.tumblr.com/post/87386495418/albymangroves-ugh-look-at-the-winner-of-my)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
